1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Background Information
A resist composition which contains a resin, an acid generator and a quencher containing 2,6-diisopropylaniline is described in Patent document of JP-2006-257078A.
However, with the conventional resist composition, the critical dimension uniformity (CDU) of the obtained resist pattern may be not always satisfied with.